House of Hades
by eatpaintwrite
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have fell into Tartarus, leaving the what's left of the Seven to safe Camp Half-Blood and find the House of Hades in only one month. Will the other demigods reach the Doors of Death in time to save Percy and Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**I**  
**JASON**

Jason was starting to wish that he was the one who fell into Tartarus. The stress the leadership title came with was just about close to unbearable. He couldn't even imagine how Percy handled it while remaining sane. It was maddening to think that Percy just knew what to do, that he could just know how things would pan out. Jason wanted to be a good leader like that. He didn't want to let his friends down.

_It's because he's better than you,_ a voice whispers at the edges of his mind. He shook the comment away because he was almost positive that it was Gaea. Old Dirt Face's attempts to turn him against his friends had become such a regular thing that it was easy for him to ignore without much effort. "Nice try." he mutters.

He was sitting alone, against the Argo II's bow where he was peering down at the glistening sea below. They were traveling by sea until Leo had finished repairing the ship's aerial functions. He wished they were in the air because as much as he tried to believe that being a son of Jupiter was the reason why he felt wrong traveling on sea, he couldn't. He knew why traveling on sea had felt wrong. It was because Percy wasn't there with them on the ship, doing his son of Poseidon thing by scanning the waters for potential threats.

And Annabeth wasn't there shouting orders at them. He found it odd that his missed the thing that annoyed him most about her, but maybe it was because it was better that she's gave orders. It was safer that way. Instead, Jason was handed that job and that meant he had to think. Like really think before he gave an order. He didn't want to lead his friends into the hands of Pluto. Sure, he was praetor back at Camp Jupiter, but he was praetor beside Reyna. It was she who gave all the orders and formed all the brilliant battle plans. Jason just nodded his head and said something like, "Listen to Reyna, she knows what she's doing". He just preferred to work together.

It's not like Jason hasn't led anybody, either. He was a centurion of the Fifth Cohort and led the Battle of Mount Othrys. He led the cohort into battle plenty of times, but he preferred the sidelines while Reyna took charge. Especially when he knew she enjoyed it.

"Jason?" a voice called. It was his sixth sense that told him it was Piper. He knew that sooner or later she would come. After he stormed out of the meeting they were having on their next move. He was glad that she checked on him because it had been awhile since they were alone. "Leo set sail for Camp Half-Blood."

Jason gives her a stiff nod and then turns to face her. "Who made that decision?" he asks.

"We all did." Piper answers as she was moving closer to him. "We cast a vote."

"Right." Jason snorts, wondering why he didn't think of that. "The Greeks and their democracy. Ha."

Piper takes his hands in hers. "Are you all right?

Jason clears his throat and looks into Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. "I want to say yes, Pipes but I can't." she stays silent, knowing that he is not finished. "Percy and Annabeth led this quest because they knew how to, but now the weight is on my shoulders and I don't have a freaking clue on how to lead this quest. What if I lead us to our deaths? What if I fail?" Jason's voice cracks and Piper throws her arms around him.

"As much as I wish Percy and Annabeth were here, I know that we can survive without them. They didn't take all of our strength with them." she murmurs in his ear. Her tone was reassuring.

Confidence lifts him, but there was still the pool of doubt waiting for him to take a plunge. Jason kisses her and when they pull apart he gives her a small smile. It wavered, but it was a sign of hope. "That's what I call a "pick me up."

Piper leaned in for another kiss when the ship shook, abruptly causing her to fall into Jason. He steadies her and scans the deck for trouble. His eyes widen and he pulls his _gladius_ from its sheath. The other demigods and Coach Hedge file onto the deck with their weapons ready. Standing in front of them was an army of _dracaenae_. There weren't many, but enough to outnumber them two to one. At his side, Piper unsheathed her dagger, Katoptris.

The demigods surround the army of _dracaenae_ and all of the lizard women begin to hiss. Jason didn't think it was very original. "_No one will die today, demigodssss._" the _dracaena_ that was obviously the leader spits. Jason takes a step away in caution. He didn't want to get hit with some old lizard woman's spit. "_We are hear to aid you on your quest_."

"Nice try." Hazel says in disbelief from behind Jason. She then raises her _spatha_.

Jason was sure the_ dracaena_ rolled her eyes. "_Our lord wishes that you accept our help._" she replies in her ever constant hiss. "_He sendsss his regards from Tartarussss._"

"Who is your lord?" Jason questions, pointing his _gladius_ at her armor clad chest.

"_Lord Kronossss, of course_." the _dracaena_ tells them in a tone that states that the answer should have been obvious.

Leo let out a nervous cough, but the flames in his hair burned on. "Hold on, are we talking about Kronos, the guy who tried to take over Olympus?" he askes her, then lets out a laugh. "Is he bi-polar or something?"

Jason sees Frank throw Leo a glare, but he's the only one. The _dracaenae_ don't appreciate his comment, either. "Listen," Jason tells the _dracaenae_ with his_ gladius_ still raised for a fight. "We don't want Kronos' help. There's no way we can trust him, either. For all we know, he could just be trying to escape Tartarus." All of the other demigods nod in agreement, even Nico, who tended to object to everything Jason said.

The leader purses her scaly lips. "_Very well, demigodssss_." she hisses, once again. Jason was getting tired of all of the hissing. "_Letsss hope you do not regret thisss_." Then, one by one they hop off of the Argo II onto a much smaller ship beside it. Leo lets out a huge sigh of relief as their ship sails away from the Argo II.

"Thank gods." Leo grins. "I thought I was in for another week of repairs. I had just got the aerial functions to work, again."

Jason rubs his ears when he imagines that Leo's words end in a hiss. "I'm just happy that the hissing is gone."

Frank nods in agreement. "I was trying to shift away my ears."

Piper snorts and sheaths her dagger. "Can you even do that?"

Frank gives her a smile and shrugs. "I can try." he says.

Jason was glad to see his friends at least attempting to act normal despite everything. "So, are we even going to discuss the fact the Kronos tried to hand us an army?" Jason mumbles, taking his unwanted role ad leader.

Nico mutters something in Ancient Greek that Jason didn't understand. "This isn't about Kronos, it's about Gaea." Nico explains. "He knows there is a chance she will rise and not even_ he_ wants that."

Hazel meets Jason's eyes and he read in the panic written in her golden eyes. Then, they were all looking toward him,except Coach Hedge, who was yelling curses at the _dracaenae_'s ship. Jason lets out a stressed sigh. "Look, I'm not a genius at battle strategy like Annabeth and I'm not fearless son of Poseidon." he says. "All I know is that our friends need our help and we need to get to the ones that we can first." Then he turns to Leo. "You said the aerial function were up and running?"

Leo nods and gives Jason a grin. The flames in his hair seem to grow. "Thanks to Archimedes."

"Well, get us up in the sky and to Camp Half-Blood. Our friends, both Roman and Greek need our help." he instructs.

Leo gives another nod and heads off. Jason turns to Frank, Nico and Coach, who had stop yelling do to the fact that the dracaenae were out of sight. "Be on the look out, just in case." he says. "We can't let this ship get damaged, again. We won't have time to stop for repairs." Before they go, Jason tells them that he, Piper and Hazel would take over in a few hours.

When they were gone, Hazel announced that she was going to try to get some sleep, leaving Piper and Jason alone. "Well, I'm impressed." she smirks and pulls him to her. "I've never seen you so in control."

Jason doesn't look at her, he just looks back at the sea hoping Percy would pop out of the water and take back the burden. "Yeah, well I hated every minute of it."

**I thought I'd give it a try, you know. I can't handle the wait. Be kind and review? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

II

HAZEL

Hazel blamed herself. If she had been faster and smarter Annabeth and Percy would be here. They would be able to see the sun and hold hands. They'd be able to help them stop Gaia.

She plops on her bed and as soon as she closes her eyes an image fills her head. Percy was clutching onto the cliff with a mixture of determination and panic in his eyes while Annabeth was pleading him to let her go. Hazel quickly snapped her eyes open, she couldn't watch anymore.

The static of the intercom fills her ears, followed by Leo's voice. "Uh, guys." he says. "Brace yourselves." Then she felt the ship lift out of the water, but this time it was different. There was more power in the ascension and more speed. Hazel smiled because at least Leo had the spheres to keep his mind off things. If only she shared that luxury.

There was a knock on her door and she says, "Come in." She was surprised to see that it was Leo. His hair was disheveled and his grin was intact, looking like Sammy more than ever. It was sort of comforting because he reminded of her of the days before all the monster fighting and Gaia chaos. Hazel sits up. "Leo, shouldn't you be driving... or it is sailing this ship?" she interrogates.

He waves her off and glances around her room, "Autopilot." he answers. "And if anything goes down, Festus will let me know."

She had to admit that that was impressive. "So, why are you here?"

Leo shrugs, "Piper and Jason are having a moment. One where he stares off into space and she clings to him. You know, typical stuff and Nico is kind of gloomy and not in the spawn of Hades kind of way." he then clears his throat. "As for Frank, well you know..." he trails off.

"So, I'm last resort?" Hazel jokes.

"No exactly." Leo assures her with a smirk. "If you were knocked out, I was going to find Buford and maybe play some table tennis."

"So, I'm one up from an end table." she nods while letting out another laugh. "That's flattering."

"Can't choose who your friends are when you're on a ship." he tells her with a shrug. He then takes another look around her room before his face falls. "Just like Percy and Annabeth couldn't choose better friends who didn't make bad choices and get them thrown into Tartarus." Leo avoids her gaze by staring at the wall. "If I hadn't opened that stupid fortune cookie they'd be fine."

Hazel processes his words. "This isn't your fault." she tries to assure him. "I was right there and I could have cut the web." she croaks as tears fall from her lashes. She hurries and wipes them away before he could see.

"This isn't your fault, Hazel." Leo says in a sharp tone. He sounded angry and completely unlike himself. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"But-." she starts to say, but she doesn't finish because Leo leaves her room, slamming the door behind him.

Hazel lies back down on her back, and looks at the ceiling. She decides that since no one's here to see, there wasn't any use in holding back the tears. After what seemed like an hour of crying, she drifts to sleep.

It was dark, darker than the Underworld and Hazel had even been there. And the noises, some sounded like howls and other sounded like screams. This is it, she thought. Tartarus.

Though, she didn't see them, she heard their screams. Percy and Annabeth were the loudest amongst the noises and that must of meant that they were close. She shouted their names, but they did not hear her. She was sicken by the fact that it was only just a dream. She believed that she should be stuck in Tartarus, too. She deserved it.

There was a loud thud and their screams were gone. Hazel couldn't help, but cry harder. "Are you hurt?" she heard Annabeth ask, after a while. Hazel let out a sigh of relief.

She hears a groan, "It's a thousand feet falls like that that make me miss my Achilles' curse."

"Are you hurt?" Annabeth says, again. Her tone is more urgent.

"My feelings are." and Hazel hears the sound of a smack. "Now, I'm definitely hurt." Percy mutters and Hazel can't help, but laugh with joy because her friends are okay. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I'm just trying to lighten the mood since I can't see a thing."

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth croaks into the darkness. "How are we going to find our way out of here?"

There was some shuffling and then a faint glow that illuminated from Percy's sword. Hazel could now see Percy and Annabeth. They were both leaning against a rock and Annabeth's injured ankle was propped up on Percy's legs. . Hazel's breath got caught in her throat when she noticed that the side of Percy's face was covered in blood. Apparently, Annabeth noticed, too. "Di immortales!" she cries, reaching toward his head wound. "I thought you weren't hurt."

Percy tries to wave her off, "It's fine, besides what's inside my head isn't nearly as important as what's inside yours."

Hazel blushes and looks away as Annabeth kisses him. Before she trains her eyes on them again, there's a loud roar and it was very close. Annabeth takes out her dagger and Percy jumps up. He heaves Annabeth up and puts an arm around her waist to support her weight. They start running the opposite direction, but are too slow due to Annabeth's ankle.

There's another roar and Hazel can see the faint outline of a huge monster thanks to Percy's sword. Percy props Annabeth against the cave wall and charges at the creature. He slashes and slashes, but misses each time. Percy stands his ground in front of Annabeth, obviously tired as the figure charges toward her friends and Hazel screams.

She sits up on her bed and cries. "No!" she shouts as she realizes she's awake. "No!"

Her door burst open and Piper is standing in the threshold. When she notices that Piper is sobbing, she hurries to her and throws her into a hug. "What happened?" Piper asks her as the sobs soften.

"It was Percy and Annabeth." Hazel sniffs. "They were okay. They survived the fall, but there was a monster and... and-." she begins at to sob once again and Piper pull her into another hug in hopes to comfort her.

i feel like this is a bit short, but i'm not sure on how to continue this chapter as hazel. next chapter is in percy's pov. thanks for reading and please feel free to write a review, the gods know i need it.


End file.
